found fun
by CALIC0
Summary: Akashi menarik ucapannya. Berpergian menggunakan bus ... rupanya bisa menyenangkan juga. [untuk ultah Anne Garbo 21/12]


Akashi tidak pernah menyukai perjalanan menggunakan bus. Bukan karena labelnya sebagai kendaraan umum, melainkan karena sumpeknya. Manusia-manusia berbagai kalangan dan usia berjubel dalam satu ruang persegi panjang. Oksigen dan karbondioksida berperang di udara, belum lagi kalau ada aroma-aroma gas buangan manusia yang terkadang dengan kurang ajarnya ikut berkeliaran.

Ini semua adalah salah mobilnya, yang dengan seenaknya harus menginap di bengkel karena terendam banjir beberapa hari lalu. Sebetulnya ini salah Akashi sendiri yang tetap berani melajukan kendaraan sedan hitamnya ke dalam lautan air hujan. Sayang, pemilik nama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang absolut, tidak pernah salah.

Tubuh berayun, terdorong ke sana ke mari, terjepit dan terinjak. _Hah … tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?_ kesal Akashi dalam hati sembari mengelap buliran keringat dari keningnya.

Di tengah dilemanya bersama lautan manusia dalam ruang sempit, mau tak mau Akashi menemukan sebuah hiburan. Kali keduanya dalam bus dan ia bertemu sebuah tontonan manis.

.

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**found fun © cnbdg1826211214**

**One shot of SeiKou for Anne Garbo's bday (12/21)**

**.**

Tidak tahu dia siapa, namun Akashi yakin sosok tak seberapa jangkung yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya tersebut adalah salah satu mahasiswa di universitasnya, entah jurusan apa. Wajahnya berkeringat, sesekali mendesis pelan berkat tubuh-tubuh lain yang mendorongnya. Wajahnya yang polos seperti anak kecil terlihat kesal dan kelelahan sebelum tiba di tujuan. Seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, terbaca.

Bus kemudian berhenti cukup mendadak di sebuah halte. Banyak tubuh terlonjak kaget, menjadikan tubuh-tubuh lain sebagai bantalan penahan sakit.

Termasuk sosok remaja menuju dewasa yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Akashi tersebut.

Semua serba spontan, reflek.

Akashi yang berdiri menghadap belakang dari arah jalur bus terlempar ke belakang, sedang sosok bersurai cokelat yang dimaksud terlempar ke depan. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, nyaris tidak dapat mencerna keadaan.

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama sepersekian detik, di mana tubuh laki-laki tersebut bersemayam nyaman di atas dada Akashi. Tinggi yang tidak seberapa berbeda telah menjadikan pundak Akashi sebagai lokasi bertenggernya kepala bersurai tanah, menggelitik sisi pipi serta telinga mahasiswa tingkat tiga tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun berpegangan erat di atas bahu serta lengan Akashi

Di lain pihak, tangan Akashi yang sialnya(?) memang tidak memiliki objek untuk dijadikan pegangan semenjak menginjakkan kaki memasuki bus, bergerak otomatis melingkari pinggang sosok tak dikenalnya itu. Terbilang terlalu erat bila hanya dikatakan sebagai penahan jatuh.

"Ma-maaf!"

Dia bergerak cepat menjauh, melepas pegangan- ah … tepatnya pelukannya dari Akashi. Wajah seketika bersemu merah. Menunduk dalam, pandangan tidak berani dia balas pada Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya. Tajam. Seperti menilai.

Lama keduanya seperti itu bahkan ketika beberapa penumpang telah turun dan bus melaju kembali. Akashi yang tidak absen menelaah wajah cemas bercampur malu, dan dia yang masih menunduk. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada tali tas punggung, sedang tangan lainnya, hm … sepertinya sedang bersiap di tempat agak tidak ada lagi kejadian memalukan seperti tadi.

Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain.

Bus kembali berhenti di sebuah halte, tidak mendadak seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, jumlah penumpang turun dan naik dapat dikatakan berimbang. Akashi dan sosok berpupil kecil tersebut terdorong semakin ke dalam, ke bagian belakang bus.

Bersandarkan dinding bus berlapis kaca guna menahan tubuhnya dari kelimbungan, sosok itu menghela napas. Mungkin merasa lega karena tidak akan terhentak lagi. Namun, begitu mata menatap depan, yang ditemuinya adalah merah, menatap intens dan nyaris tidak berkedip.

Mungkin … ya, mungkin Akashi membutukan pegangan. Tetapi, _haruskah seperti ini caranya?_ Menyandarkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala si dia? Dengan jarak yang terbilang intim, bahkan dada terkadang bertabrakan karena guncangan bus. Bukankah ini namanya terperangkap? Antara dinding kaca dan … dan tubuh….

Wajahnya kembali memerah, tertunduk kian dalam, dan tangan meremas erat celana jeans birunya. Susah payah Akashi menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum.

_Lucu sekali._

"Sorry," Akashi berujar pelan, bertentangan dengan isi hati yang sejujurnya nyaman dan senang dengan posisinya sekarang.

Ternyata … bus penuh bisa menjadi hiburan.

.

Dan, hiburannya belum berakhir.

Halte pemberhentian terdekat universitasnya kurang lebih tinggal seratus meter lagi. Akashi, dan sepertinya puluhan penumpang lain, kemungkinan akan turun berbondong-bondong di halte yang dimaksud. Termasuk si cokelat yang semakin berada dalam posisi terpojok tersebut.

Benar saja, malu-malu dia mengangkat wajah. "Maaf, saya turun di halte selanjutnya. Jadi-"

"Saya juga."

Mendengar jawaban Akashi, dia tidak menyembunyikan keterperangahannya. Mungkin dia terkejut, mendapati mereka yang ternyata benar berada dalam lingkungan universitas yang sama. Ini berarti masa-masa memalukan dalam bus ini mungkin belum berakhir.

Bus lalu berhenti. Berbondong-bondong, bahkan agak tergesa karena mungkin telah terlambat, wajah-wajah terbilang muda menuruni kendaraan umum tersebut. Berdesak-desakan mereka menuju pintu, sehingga banyak penumpang lain yang terdorong berkat gerak penuh semangat para penuntut ilmu.

Berkatnya, Akashi dan sosok yang masih berada dalam 'perangkapnya' kesulitan untuk bergerak menuju pintu. Keduanya malah terjepit di antara usaha mereka untuk keluar.

Dan di sinilah 'petaka' terjadi.

Puluhan tubuh yang berjubel keluar mengganas, mendorong tubuh-tubuh lain agar bergegas turun. Tak terkecuali Akashi.

Tangan yang bersandar pada dinding kaca tak kuasa menahan beban gencatan. Punggung terdorong ke depan. Siku tertekuk bengkok.

Hingga mengharuskan jarak wajah yang terbentang antara Akashi dengan mahasiswa bersurai coklat adalah sebesar 0 cm.

Hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk menyadari bahwa Akashi telah didorong menjauh. Dan baru saja … ada kenyal manis dan lembut, seperti marsmallow, yang mampir di atas bibir Akashi.

Turun dari bus sembari sesekali menyapukan ibu jari di atas bibir yang tidak dan belum pernah menyentuh nikotin, Akashi berpikir,

_Bus … ternyata menyenangkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami, aku tidak tahu kamu punya sepupu di universitas yang sama."

"Aku juga baru tahu kami hanya berbeda jurusan setelah kemarin kami berkirim e-mail. Kami jarang bertemu selain acara keluarga, jadi— Ah! Itu dia! Akashi!"

Kulihat Kagami, sahabatku, melambaikan tangan pada sepupu yang sering dia ceritakan, yang kalau tidak aku lupa bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dia setahun di atas kami, berbeda jurusan. Dari jauh … penampilannya agak mirip Kagami, terutama rambut mereka yang sama-sama merah. Perbedaan terbesar mereka mungkin tinggi badan dan bentuk alis—

Tunggu! Aku ingat wajah itu! Itu kan yang tadi pagi di bus …yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja ber-ber-ber….

"Loh? Furi! Kamu mau kemana? Aku kan ingin memperkenalkan sepupuku padamu!"

…

…

"Taiga, siapa temanmu yang barusan?"

"Itu? Sahabatku. Furihata Kouki. Ada apa?"

Hanya seringai penuh rahasia yang menjadi jawaban Akashi.

Mulai hari ini, sepertinya bus umum akan menjadi kendaraan favoritnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN<strong>: met ultah Anin! Maaf kalau kurang atau malah ga manis, aku ga bs bikin yg sweet T_T. Pokoknya, moga makin sukses buat kamu! Juga, salam salut untuk semua pengguna bus/kereta. Makasih sudah mampir, maaf untuk segala error. Feedback, please!


End file.
